


Irony

by Pxteicy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxteicy/pseuds/Pxteicy
Summary: But Seungmin was not strong enough to run away. He had been in love for most of his adolescence and several years of his youth. And the cause of such an affiliation was kissing him as if his sanity depended on it. What willpower did Seungmin have to say no?Exactly, none.





	Irony

Waking up in the morning had never been a problem for him. In fact, the thin rays of sunlight that filtered through the curtains, in general, would be quite pleasant. But in this particular situation, it was different. He felt extremely tired and his eyelids weighed tons. His body was slightly sore and he could already feel the effects of the previous night's alcohol: he had gone over drinks.

When he finally could open his eyes and observe the brown curtain that covered the glass window next to his head, was when he could remember and recognize the room in which he was. He turned around carefully on the bed, the white sheets covered his body and the reminiscent smell of lavender filled his nostrils. The scent made him feel a little more relaxed but, even so, the tightness in his chest did not subside in the least.

The left side of the bed was empty and it did not surprise him very much. Seungmin always got up early, no matter whether he had to do it or not. Even today, a Sunday, it was not strange, especially when he sensed that it was past 12 p.m. since the sun was quite strong already.

The door on the other side of the room opened and Seungmin, in shorts and a gray T-shirt passed through.

"Oh, you're awake," Seungmin said. He approached a bedside table that was next to the bed and left a cup with what appeared to be steaming hot tea in it. “How do you feel, Jeonginie?” Seungmin asked after Jeongin watched him sit on the edge of the bed. He brought his hand to Jeongin's right cheek and left a soft caress there, then withdrew his hand without further ado.

Jeongin was not going to deny that he felt something in his stomach stir uneasily.

"I'm fine," lies, he smiled anyway. “You?” The younger asked.

The truth was that no, Jeongin was not fine. The only reason he had drunk so much the night before was that he couldn’t and didn’t want to feel the pressure on his heart. It had been over a year since he and Hyunjin had stopped being together and Hyunjin had already moved on. Jeongin knew it and everyone else, too. Changbin and Hyunjin were happy together, honestly speaking, they should have been together much earlier. But knowing about it did not imply that his enamored heart wanted to accept it. And no matter how happy it made him see his friend with a smile on his face every time Hyunjin looked at him or smiled, Jeongin felt jealous. Anger ate him from his insides and it made him feel disgusted with himself. 

"I'm perfect," Seungmin replied. “Are you hungry?” Jeongin shook his head.

"What I really want is a shower," Jeongin said, followed by a yawn. Seungmin nodded, standing up and walking to the other door in the room, which Jeongin knew connected to the bathroom.

Seungmin had not changed much over the years. He was still as organized as ever (a quality you could see just by looking at his room) and he was still endearingly lovely. The only difference that Jeongin always noticed was how he had stopped being so insistent about Jeongin. He had stopped bothering him every second or wanting to touch him in any way. At first, Jeongin had found it extremely strange and tried to find an answer to his change of attitude. But Seungmin never gave him a coherent answer and to tell the truth, apart from that, Seungmin kept treating him the same way he always did. So, in the end, Jeongin simply gave up on getting an answer.

Honestly, Jeongin did not know how it was that he had ended up sleeping with Seungmin the night before. He knew that they had gone out to celebrate the formal engagement of his friends Woojin and Chan to a bar, and he also knew that he had gone on shots over the bill. But from there to how he ended up kissing Seungmin in a corner of the bar, and then ended up being thrown against the soft and neat bed of the older, seemed to be a fairly wide bridge.

He had not the slightest doubt that the night with Seungmin had been much wilder than he had in his drunken mind. The calm and serene personality of the boy could make you doubt how good he was in bed, but Jeongin was a witness that a horny Seungmin was a beast, a very hot one. Still, that did not make him feel any better. However it was, Seungmin had been his friend for many years and he felt that he had taken advantage of him. Even more, knowing that he had probably only hooked up with Seungmin because he had seen Hyunjin and Changbin kissing and his blood boiled inside of his veins.

"I prepared the shower." Seungmin stuck his head out from behind the bathroom’s door and Jeongin watched him. Seungmin was giving him a small smile that almost looked embarrassed and Jeongin smiled at him in response.

"Thank you, Seungmin, seriously," he said.

Seungmin started walking towards him, mentioning that the towels were still in the same place as always and that he only had to take one that he wanted. Jeongin, meanwhile, looked at his naked body under the sheets, realizing that he had some not-very-noticeable marks on his hips and a few hickeys on his torso. He probably also had on his neck and other parts of his body, but those he was not able to see them by himself.

“You can wrap yourself in the sheets if you want. On your way, you can leave them in the laundry basket, they need to be washed.”

Jeongin nodded and sat on the bed. The slight feeling of discomfort in his ass became a little more intense when doing that, but he decided to ignore it. Or at least he tried to ignore it, because little did it matter when he tried to stand up and the pain made him moan with pain aloud, alerting Seungmin who was next to him and held him immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jeongin hastened to explain. “Hell, it’s not like I was a virgin.”

“Was I too rude last night?” Seungmin asked in a clearly worried voice.

Jeongin was tempted to say no, that he liked rough sex and that Seungmin had given him an incredible fuck. He liked to be with Hyunjin because although he was a cotton ball in a normal situation, it was the opposite when there was pleasure involved. But no, he restrained himself. Partly because thinking about Hyunjin oppressed his chest and his little desire for anything he had acquired was gone.

"No, you were great last night," Jeongin replied instead, not wanting Seungmin to feel bad about something that was not his fault. “It's just... I haven’t had sex for a long time.”

Seungmin did not respond, he simply nodding and didn’t any more questions. Most likely he had caught the implication of his relationship with Hyunjin in that last comment and so decided not to touch the subject. But he did not expect that Seungmin would lift him in his arms and start walking towards the bathroom.

“What—“

“I, directly or indirectly, caused this. So I'm compensating you for it," Seungmin said with a smile. Jeongin started to chuckle as he let Seungmin take him to the bathroom.

Jeongin liked to be with Seungmin, not for some special reason, but because he was his friend. In general, he liked to spend time with all of his friends. Their presence made him forget a little of the pain stored in his heart and that was something that Jeongin greatly appreciated. Seungmin made him feel light as if the fact that he was holding him in his arms was something less literal.

Seungmin left him by the tub almost full of hot water with a giggle. Jeongin was mentally grateful for the fact that Seungmin had moved a few months earlier and now his bathroom had a tub and not a shower.

A few seconds later, Seungmin left the bathroom. Jeongin was left alone and silent, which he did not like at all. He hated being alone because that gave him more time to think about things he should not, like Hyunjin. Yes, Jeongin missed Hyunjin, too much. He had no doubts about it. But Hyunjin did not miss him and Jeongin could not blame him. In the end, Changbin and Hyunjin were soulmates, Jeongin had only been an impediment in the formation of their relationship.

When the warm and pleasant water enveloped his body, Jeongin shuddered. He liked the embracing feeling that the fruit-scented water gave him. He sighed. For months he had said to himself that he had to get over Hyunjin and rebuild his life, but it is always easier said than done. His heart clung to Hyunjin almost absurdly and there were times, like now, when he just wanted to cry and let out his frustration, anger, and pain.

 

Outside the bathroom, Seungmin closed the door carefully and then leaned against it. Unconsciously, his body slid slowly to the ground beneath his feet and he didn’t even bother to stand up. A long and tired sigh left his lips, leaving with it the deep sorrow that had filled his heart for many years.

Seungmin was in love with Jeongin, and he had been since he met him in his second year of high school. Jeongin was a ray of sun and illuminated Seungmin’s every day. His attraction for him was such that Seungmin could not help wanting to touch him or just keep him close, which bothered Jeongin in many ways but only in jest. Sadly, Jeongin never showed any romantic interest in him. In fact, he remembered perfectly how in a conversation any of a day Seungmin had told him that only seeing his eyes made him happy and Jeongin only replied that it made him uncomfortable.

By the end of High School, Seungmin was well aware of Jeongin's infatuation with Hyunjin. And even though it made him jealous, he could not get angry at either of them because he had no right to do so. By the time the two of them started dating, Seungmin had already made the decision to put distance between himself and Jeongin. Not so much to protect them, but to avoid getting hurt more than he could deal with. It hurt to know now, that it didn’t matter that he had distanced himself so late, Seungmin was completely and irrevocably in love with Yang Jeongin already, but he was never going to be corresponded. 

It hurt him to know, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He had dated several people during those years, boys and girls alike, just trying to find someone who could get Jeongin out of his heart, but it never worked. Nobody was his morning sun like Jeongin was. And, in the end, Seungmin was convinced that Jeongin was his soulmate. But he was also convinced that Hyunjin was Jeongin’s soulmate, although Hyunjin seemed to enjoy the pleasure of two soulmates: Changbin and Yang.

Seungmin did not understand why the games of fate had to be so complicated and painful. At some point in his life, he had begun to think that this entity called Destiny was nothing more than a wrinkled old woman who had nothing better to do with her existence and therefore enjoyed making life impossible for others.

The night before, when Jeongin had suddenly started kissing him against a corner of the bar where they were celebrating, his instincts warned him not to continue with the game. He knew he was going to get hurt. He knew that Jeongin still loved Hyunjin as much as before their relationship declined. He knew that Jeongin was only using him to vent his frustration and anger. But Seungmin was not strong enough to run away. He had been in love for most of his adolescence and several years of his youth. And the cause of such an affiliation was kissing him as if his sanity depended on it. What willpower did Seungmin have to say no?

Exactly, none.

And that's how he ended up wallowing in his bed with the boy he'd been in love with for most of his life. But now, sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom door, he felt stupid and used. Still, he was not angry with Jeongin, he was sure that the guy had not the faintest idea of how much Seungmin was in love with him. He only saw him as his friend and that was it, a romp between friends did not mean anything.

He would not lie, his heart hurt horrors when Jeongin moaned Hyunjin's name once under his breath. It made him come back to reality and feel like a disillusioned idiot. But Jeongin did not give him much time to sink into his ordeal, as he kissed him and moved his hips beneath him, making all of Seungmin's senses stop working.

Seungmin was an idiot hopelessly in love, and the tears falling down his cheeks were nothing but the physical proof of that. The proof of his affliction and torment; of his pain and misery. It was almost ironic how separated by a thin wall were two broken and linked hearts that suffered from different but correlated causes. Without knowing that the one could be the cure of the other.


End file.
